Kau yang Istimewa
by reachthegalaxy97
Summary: kau yang istimewa, kaulah segalanya


Daegu, December 29th 2017

"Ini sulit, aku lelah" keluh Halla. Kepalanya tertunduk, bibirnya mengkerut, menahan tangis gara-gara ujung-ujung jarinya mulai melepuh. Dua jam sudah ia berusaha mengingat kunci, merangkai nada, dan membuat melodi indah dengan gitar tua di tangannya itu.

Gitar tua yang asalnya milik ayahnya paman Kim lalu diberikan pada paman Kim, lalu Jin, lalu Jungkook, lalu dirinya.

Ia mulai frustasi, bermain gitar ternyata tidak semudah menonton konser Sungha Jung.

"Ayolah.. Mana Halla yang ku kenal? Masa begini saja sudah menyerah" Jungkook menyemangati. Lebih tepatnya memaksa.

Jungkook sudah sejak lama ingin mengajari Halla main gitar tapi jadwalnya yang padat membuat ia tak punya waktu untuk bertemu. Hanya dua hari ini ia punya kesempatan bertemu Halla.

"Aku haus" kata Halla ketus, sambil beranjak meninggalkan gitarnya.

"Halla, ayo lanjutkan!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau beli eskrim! "

"Halla! "

"No! "

"Hall.. " Jungkook menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Halla, menahannya pergi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak punya waktu lagi, tapi aku bosan" keluh Halla lagi. Jungkook cuma diam memandangi Halla.

"Aku suka dan aku ingin bisa main gitar. Aku pasti akan berusaha keras. Suatu hari kau akan melihatku tampil di panggung" ucap Halla meyakinkan Jungkook. Jungkook memicingkan mata.

"Benar? " tanyanya.

"Aku janji! " kata Halla mantap, mengacungkan dua jarinya dan tersenyum.

Jungkook balas tersenyum. Senyum Halla, senyum favoritnya, senyum yang selalu berhasil meyakinkannya.

Gitar itu akhirnya teronggok di karpet. Ditinggalkan Jungkook dan Halla yang sekarang berjalan beriringan menuju supermarket. Melihat barang-barang di rak-rak di dalam toko sejenak, lalu setelah selesai membayar segala yang mereka beli (satu handuk kecil, botol minum dan sebuah cangkir lucu yang semuanya Halla pilihkan untuk Jungkook), mereka berjalan lagi menuju stasiun. Melewati pinggiran jalan sekaligus teras-teras kafe sambil makan eskrim.

"Oppa ini enak lho, mau? Mau? Hihihihihi" berkali-kali Halla menggoda Jungkook dengan mengacungkan eskrim ke depan mukanya yang tertutup masker.

Berjalan di tempat umum tanpa masker bagi Jungkook terlalu beresiko.

Karena Jungkook BTS bukan nama yang asing lagi di Daegu, bahkan di Korea.

Dari anak sekolah sampai bibi-bibi penjual sayur pun tahu, BTS si bintang Hallyu.

Jadilah ia lebih memilih tidak makan eskrim daripada harus melepas masker. Kasihan.

Tapi Jungkook hanya tertawa, membalas Halla dengan mencubit pipinya.

Wajah Halla menjadi tidak karuan, menahan tawa dan sakit sekaligus.

"cuma kau yang saat musim dingin tetap makan eskrim. Kau tidak takut flu? " tanya Jungkook. Halla menggeleng.

"eskrim dan flu itu tidak ada hubungannya"

"iya, kata orang yang selalu mengeluh kepalanya meledak gara-gara kebanyakan makan eskrim" sindir Jungkook.

"tapi memang tidak ada hubungannya! " bantah Halla.

"oke oke.. Terserah kau saja" Jungkook malas berdebat. Mencubit lagi pipi Halla lebih keras.

"jadi jam berapa oppa akan naik kereta? " tanya Halla sambil menggosok-gosok pipinya yang memerah.

"jam tiga"

"tiga pagi? "

"tiga sore" ucap Jungkook datar. Kening Halla berkerut bingung. Bahkan jam nya sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 04:30 sore.

Tiba-tiba Halla terhenti, sementara Jungkook sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. 'itu artinya kau disini sampai besok' pikir Halla. Menyadari Halla tidak lagi berjalan di sampingnya, Jungkook berbalik.

"Kenapa diam? " tanya Jungkook. Halla mengulum-ngulum senyum. Lalu bugh! Ia melompat ke punggung Jungkook.

"Halla, you need to start dieting you know" komentar Jungkook sambil tertawa-tawa. Membetulkan posisi Halla di punggungnya.

"Nope, I'll eat everything" balas Halla, merangkul erat-erat oppa kesayangannya itu.

"oppa, kau tidak akan menurunkanku? " tanya Halla melihat sekelilingnya. Jungkook sudah berjalan cukup jauh sekarang dan ia pasti lelah pikir Halla.

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah membetulkan lagi posisi Halla di punggungnya.

"oppa, kau mau kemana sih? Stasiun sudah terlewat, rumahku di arah berlawanan" gerutu Halla.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jungkook menurunkannya. Mereka sampai di halte.

"Aku naik kereta jam sembilan" kata Jungkook akhirnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan.

"sembilan pagi? "

"sembilan malam"

"ohhhh " Halla mengangguk-angguk. Jungkook yang mendengar reaksi Halla yang seadanya itu mendengus marah lalu mencubit lagi pipi Halla yang sudah merah.

"oppa sakit! Lama-lama pipiku bisa sobek kalau kau cubit di tempat yang sama " protes Halla.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook membuka maskernya lalu mencium pipinya.

"itu lebih baik kan? " tanya Jungkook masih setengah marah. Halla tertegun.

"aku tidak hapal jalanan Daegu, aku tidak tahu harus membawamu ke tempat seperti apa dan dimana, tapi yang ku tahu aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu sekarang. Tiga jam lagi aku akan naik kereta ke Busan dan besok malam aku kembali ke Seoul. Entah kapan kita akan bisa bertemu seperti ini lagi. " cerita Jungkook sambil terus memandangi Halla.

"aku masih rindu padamu kau tahu! Dan kalau saja kau itu hanya sebesar ponselku, akan kukantongi dan kubawa kemanapun aku pergi" gerutu Jungkook.

Mata Halla berkedip-kedip cepat.

"Buahahaha.. Oppa you're su funny hahahaha... Kemarikan ponselmu!" perintah Halla.

"1 2 3!" klik, klik, klik, Halla memotret. Dan di foto terakhir, Halla mencium pipi Jungkook.

"ini, sekarang kau bisa membawaku kemanapun" Halla menaruh ponsel ke tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, melihat posenya yang canggung di foto itu.

"Halla... " lalu Jungkook merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Halla.

Tawa kecil mereka terhenti, tepat saat pengumuman kedatangan kereta yang akan Jungkook naiki menggema lewat speaker.

"don't miss me" ucap Halla.

"i can't promise " tolak Jungkook.

"yes, you must! "

"it's my heart, I can do whatever I can including missing you"

"so you'll broken it then, because I won't missing you"

"said the girl who would texting me right after my arrival at Busan Station later" sindir Jungkook. Membuat Halla tersenyum malu mengingat dirinya yang selalu menelpon atau mengirim pesan saat Jungkook bepergian. Memastikan Jungkook baik-baik saja.

"you'll texting me later right? " tanya Jungkook curiga.

"I can't promise" ucap Halla jahil.

"Hall, don't you dare! "

"just go, you'll be late! " Halla mendorong-dorong tubuh Jungkook.

"no! Until you say yes"

"yes, yes, Mr Jeon, i will! Satisfied? " kata Halla, panik melihat penjaga pintu yang sudah berdiri garang memperingatkan penumpang agar segera naik kereta.

"no goodbye kiss? "

"big no, you pervert! "

"you should learn that the goodbye kiss is not included as something rude you know"

"oppa, your train! "

"okay, and_"

"Oppa! " Halla berteriak panik.

Lalu cup! Jungkook mencium pipi Halla lagi.

"Bye... " Jungkook berlari mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Halla balas melambai dan tersenyum tapi ditambah wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Jungkook pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Halla berdiri mematung.

Halla bohong soal ia tak akan merindukan Jungkook. Faktanya, baru saja keretanya hilang dari pandangan, hati Halla sudah terasa kosong.

Halla akan selalu merindukan Jungkook oppa-nya, dimanapun, kapanpun.

Oppa-nya yang hebat, yang mengajarkannya segala hal dengan sabar.

Oppa-nya yang cerdas, yang selalu juara kelas dari pertama bersekolah.

Oppa-nya yang keren, member BTS 방탄소년단 yang terkenal seantero Korea Selatan.

Oppa-nya yang saat mereka bertemu tak pernah lupa bercerita tentang betapa hebatnya hyungdeul-nya (Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Taehyung).

Oppa-nya yang baik, yang tak pernah melupakannya walau jarang bertemu dan walau dunia memisahkan mereka.

Halla menangis.

Selamat tinggal oppa, gumam Halla dalam hati.


End file.
